


Forever With You

by Sootgremlins



Series: Mirror Universe McKirk [3]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: The empire may like to think that they know everything, but they really don’t know half of it. One of the things that they don’t know is that a pair of their officers serving on the I.S.S Enterprise, are married. Which isn’t a surprise since the only people that know are the two who are married, the CMO, and Captain.





	

It was a normal day, or what can be counted as one in deep space when Jim came back to his quarters. In his rather large bed, there was a lump of covers and soft snoring. Taking this opportunity Jim jumped onto the bed and grabbed at the bundle of covers, which made a rather disgruntled sound.

“Dammit Jim,” was the muffled response issued from the bundle upon being grabbed.

“How did you know it was me?” Jim smirked, attempting to pull away a layer from the cocoon of covers. 

“You’re the only lunatic that would grab me in the middle of the night, while I’ trying to sleep!” Bones grumbled finally wiggling out of the covers and Jim’s embrace.

Jim grabbed the other man again, pulling him back despite his protest, “What the hell is wrong with you Jim?”

“You’re mine you know that? No one else gets to have you,” Jim growled, “And I want you to be mine forever.”

“So romantic,” Bones huffed sarcastically and gave up trying to get out of the firm embrace. 

Ignoring the comment Jim when on, “I will never leave, I don’t care what anyone does,” he rubbed his nose through the soft brown hair on the top of Leonard’s head who pushed Jim off, and sat up and so he could look Jim in the eyes, “What the hell is up with you?”

“I’m going to marry you, thought I was obvious enough,” Jim said with a confused expression.

Bones froze for a moment and shoved Jim off slipping off the bed, “Jim, I-I can’t,” the younger man knew what he was thinking about, his ex-wife had not given Bones the best impression of a marriage. 

“Bones, you know I love you, I would never leave you, we’ve been through so much together, no one has to know about it but us,” Jim edged closer to the doctor.

“Jim, I’m a weakness for you, you’re supposed to be a ruthless killer, the empire will take the Enterprise if they think you-” he was cut off when Jim pounced on him off the bed, and grabbed him roughly, in a bone crushing embrace, “You are not a weakness, you are not weak, you’re perfect and the only thing I need, do you hear me? I need you, you’re the best thing that's happened to me my whole life," he paused, "Look you can make the captain of a starship beg.”

Leonard let a small smile flicker onto his face, “Really Jim?”

“Yes, really, when do I lie?” Kirk snorted.

“Pretty much daily,” Bones sighed.

“Not to you,” Jim smiled, “You still haven't answered me.” 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, idiot,” Leonard finally answered, after I moment of careful consideration, “So help me, if anyone finds out I will kill you.”

“I don’t doubt it, Doctor Kirk,” 

“Not a chance Jim.”


End file.
